Isis (Deity) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Aset, Eset | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = (general populace of Earth unaware of her existence except as a mythological character) | Affiliation = Gods of Egypt | Relatives = Geb (father); Nut (mother); Seth (brother); Osiris (brother/husband); Nephthys (sister); Horus (son); Duamutef, Hapi, Imsety, Qebshenuf (grandsons); Shu (grandfather); Tefnut (grandmother); Atum/Ammon Ra (great-grandfather); Gaea/Neith (great-great-grandmother); Demiurge/Nun (great-great-grandfather); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Celestial Heliopolis | Gender = Female | Height = 6' | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = | Hair = Black | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = , Celestial Heliopolis' entry; , Isis' entry | Citizenship = Heliopolis | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Goddess of fertility, domestication, sex and magic | Education = | Origin = Ennead | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis | Creators = Roy Thomas; Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Young Allies #12 | First2 = (Mentioned) | Quotation = She's divine, a goddess of sex and magic, and she's always known how to get what she wants. Desiring a child, she found Osiris' body and managed to get a rise out of him even though he was dead. | QuoteSource = Hellstorm: Son of Satan Vol 1 1 | Speaker = Daimon Hellstrom, the Son of Satan | HistoryText = Origins Isis was one of the Ennead from the generation sired by Geb and Nut (themselves sired by Shu and Tefnut, children of Atum). Early years After Osiris' death, Isis desired a child, and consequently mated with Osiris' dead body and sired their son Horus. Hyborian Age Isis' name was invoked during the Hyborian Age circa 10,000 BC. Ancient Egypt Isis' name was invoked at least circa 3300 BC. Since 5,000 years ago, Isis looked for the pieced body of Osiris, but each time failed to find one piece among the fourteen. Third Host In 1000 AD, the Third Host of the Celestials occurred, during which the aliens informed they would return 1,000 years later to judge Earth's right to continue existing. While the pantheons prepared for war, Gaea planned a peaceful solution to the problem with many goddesses, among them Isis. For the next thousand years, they searched for humans representing mankind's highest ideals, to be offered to the Celestials as an offering. The goddesses placed the candidates in suspended animation, with their superhuman potential, the legacy of the First Host, awakened. Modern Age Osiris , Horus and Isis were finally freed in modern times, where they encountered Thor and Odin. Osiris participated in the Ceremony of Rebirth which reincarnated Odin as Atum-Ra. Osiris aided Thor in defeating Seth. ... Horus and Isis later attempted to ensure his rebirth during the equinox in New Orleans, where Satan was also trying to ensure the rebirth so he would gain power from it. Ultimately, Daimon Hellstrom prevented the resurrection of Osiris. | Powers = Isis possessed a vast control over elemental forces, including the ability to restore life to the dead. She had enhanced speed, metahuman stamina and regenerative durability, superhuman agility, reflexes, and strength (class 10). | Abilities = She had above normal intelligence, with extensive knowledge of Egyptian magical lore, yet minimal fighting skills. | Strength = She had a class 10 strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Isis' symbol is the Disc. | Trivia = * The Celestial Heliopolis Gods' entry in (as well as Isis' entry in ) and the Celestial Heliopolis' entry in erroneously respectively state that Isis first appeared in and , instead of . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Isis at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Marvel Directory }} Category:Fertility Deities Category:Agriculture Deities Category:Deities Themes Needing Accuracy Category:Isis Family Category:Osiris Family Category:Geb & Nut Family Category:Mythological Figures Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Love Deities Category:Magic Deities